Juntos
by StarLunne16
Summary: [One-shoot] Porque Iwaizumi no sabía cómo manejar las emociones que le embargaban cuando, en su primer año de preparatoria, Oikawa le presentó a su perfecta novia, y por tanto trataba de alejarse de ellos para no poner en peligro su amistad. ¿Podría arreglar sus sentimientos o perdería la amistad con su mejor amigo de la infancia?


Había secretos que era mejor no desvelar, y eso Iwaizumi lo sabía bien. Después de todo, él le había ocultado un gran secreto a su mejor amigo, y de hecho podía sentirse como el peor amigo del mundo por ello.

Pero había secretos que era mejor guardar por el simple hecho de que no había necesidad de desvelar algo que podría arruinar una amistad. O eso creyó al inicio, cuando no era más que un insignificante sentimiento que no cobraba forma.

Eso se fue desmintiendo cuando todo se acumuló, como bien pudo comprobar con el paso del tiempo. Otra cosa era que quisiera admitirlo.

Pero eso había dejado de tener ya importancia. En realidad, todo lo había dejado de tener desde hacía unas cuantas horas.

Porque no valía de nada engañarse a sí mismo cuando era muy consciente de lo que se avecinaba. ¿Y qué hacer contra la adversidad irremediable?

—¿Te pasa algo? —ojos verdes como los suyos, pero más grandes y más bonitos, le miraron con curiosidad.

¿Qué hacer cuando la suerte no te sonríe?

Sonreír.

—Nada, estoy bien, Ai-san —despreocupó.

La muchacha parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de devolverle la sonrisa y aferrarse al brazo de Oikawa.

—¿Iwa-chan? Has estado raro desde que nos hemos encontrado —ojos castaños como chocolate le miraron como sólo él sabía mirar—. ¿De verdad estás bien?

¿Qué hacer cuando te duele hasta el alma y lo único que quieres hacer es morirte?

Fingir.

—Perfectamente, idiota. Pero más que a mí, deberías preocuparte más de tu _novia,_ ¿no crees? —se cruzó de brazos. Le costaba incluso decir esa palabra—. Eres muy desconsiderado.

—Oh, no, estoy bien. Lo de antes fue solo un mareo.

Se ató el corto pelo azabache en una pequeña coleta, e Iwaizumi odió hasta la manera en la cual sus manos recogían el cabello. Era absurdo detestar a alguien que conocía de horas, pero nada podía hacer en contra de sus sentimientos.

—Iwa-chan, tan cruel como siempre.

¿Qué hacer cuando lo único que quieres es irte cuanto antes de un lugar?

Excusarte.

—Por favor, mira la hora que es —miró su reloj con un bufido—. Ha sido un placer, Ai-san, pero algunos somos mortales y tenemos que estudiar. ¡Nos vemos!

—¡Iwa...!

No dejó acabar a Oikawa. Salió como alma que llevaba el diablo fuera del centro comercial, y agachó la cabeza sin dejar de correr, para que nadie viese sus lágrimas.

De alguna manera, y quizá porque se sabía el camino de memoria, llegó a su casa. Abrió con las llaves la cerradura, ejerciendo fuerza como siempre, y entró en su casa sintiendo un gran alivio y una gran tristeza.

Se deslizó por la puerta de la entrada, con la energía abandonando su cuerpo, y dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran cual río mientras apretaba los puños de tal manera que sus cortas uñas de clavaban en su palma.

—¿Hajime?

Mierda, había olvidado que ese día le tocaba a su padre el turno de noche.

—¿Hajime, eres tú?

Se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta rápidamente, pero era demasiado tarde: su padre ya le había visto y su mirada, verde como la suya, se había vuelto preocupada.

—Hajime...

Su padre le tendió la mano, y él la aceptó. No podía hacer otra cosa, después de todo. Solo aceptar su consuelo silencioso mientras intentaba reparar los pequeños trozos de su corazón.

—Hajime, ¿qué ha ocurrido? ¿Qué ha pasado, hijo?

La voz de su padre delataba su preocupación extrema. Es decir, había visto a su hijo salir feliz como una perdiz horas antes, y ahora regresaba hecho un mar de lágrimas.

—Nada, papá... Solo que... —se aferró a su camisa con más fuerza—. He sido un idiota... Sólo eso, papá...

—No eres un idiota, Hajime. Dime qué ha pasado exactamente.

—No quiero... —suspiró para calmarse—. No quiero hablar de eso, papá. Por favor.

Su padre le miró fijamente unos momentos, y suspiró.

—De acuerdo, Hajime, no te preguntaré pero... Si me necesitas, estaré aquí, ¿vale?

El chico asintió, y su padre le dio un último apretón antes de soltarle para que fuese a su habitación.

Trató de concentrarse en la excusa que había puesto: estudiar. Pero el inglés se le hacía irrelevante cuando pensaba en esa muchacha y lo feliz que se veía su mejor amigo junto a ella.

Respiró profundamente. No debía sentirse así. Recién era su primer año de preparatoria, nada aseguraba que el popular de Oikawa se fuese a quedar con una misma chica.

Iwaizumi le había conocido fans y ligues en los últimos años de la secundaria, pero nunca Oikawa le había presentado a una novia formalmente.

Y se veía tan feliz que se sentía fatal por desear que esa relación no durase.

No había manera de escribir con esos pensamientos, así que se rindió, dejando el bolígrafo sobre la vacía página.

No debía sentirse así. No tenía derecho alguno a sentirse así. Pero no podía evitarlo. Simplemente, era superior a él.

Su móvil sonó. Un mensaje.

«Iwa-chan, estás bien?»

Sólo ese idiota podía darse cuenta que algo pasaba. Seguramente la chica le estaría diciendo que solo se iba a estudiar, pero Oikawa era terco y tenía que enviarle por lo menos un mensaje para asegurarse.

«Que si, disfruta de tu cita»

Tiró el móvil a la cama, sin mirar siquiera si caía en esta.

Sabía que nunca debió aceptar la propuesta de Oikawa de salir al centro comercial. Sin embargo, le dijo un «tengo algo muy importante que decirte» y con eso le convenció, porque Oikawa nunca tenía cosas importantes que decir.

La sorpresa que se llevó con esa chica fue monumental.

«Te presento a mi novia, Iwa-chan. Se llama Ai»

Lo dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y él solo se pudo fijar en la chica, que parecía una muñeca al lado de Oikawa. De ojos verdes y corto pelo negro, que parecía una egipcia por el peinado.

Era guapa, y la verdad Iwaizumi la conocía. Era una de las mejores de su año. Los profesores estaban tan encantados con ella como con Oikawa. Era la capitana del club de tenis, y eso que era su primer año.

Guapa, lista y atlética. Era la chica perfecta para alguien tan perfecto como Oikawa.

La pareja perfecta.

Demasiada perfección que Iwaizumi no se atrevía a sacar ningún defecto. Tomó la pelota de voleibol y empezó a darle toques al aire, quizá demasiado fuertes, pues llegaban al techo.

Mañana tendría que lidiar con todo el instituto comentando lo perfectos que se veían ambos juntos.

Cogió el balón con las manos, apretándolo fuertemente. Si alguien le hubiera visto, hubiese temido que la pelota explotara por la presión.

No podía hacer otra cosa que fingir.

* * *

—Estaba claro que iban a acabar juntos...

Hanamaki y Matsukawa miraron mal a la chica que hacía el comentario, asustándola.

Iwaizumi suspiró.

—Chicos... —el de pelo rosa le rodeó los hombros con un brazo.

—No hace falta que nos agradezcas, Iwaizumi —rió Matsukawa—. Sabemos que en el fondo quieres darnos hasta un beso.

—Imbécil —rió Iwaizumi.

—¡Por Dios, ha reído! ¡Esto hay que marcarlo en el calendario! —se burló Hanamaki.

—Aún no me puedo creer lo de Oikawa —dijo Mattsun—. Ese niño no tiene ojos en la cara o algo.

—Aunque debes admitir que la chica se parece la vida a _Iwa-chan_ —se rió Makki.

—No me llames así —bufó el aludido—. Y no se parece a mí.

—Oh, perdona, solo Oikawa puede hacerlo —dijo con fingida pena, y Matsukawa rió.

—Idiotas.

—Y sí se parece a ti. Ten ojos en la cara —Mattsun sacó un espejo del bolsillo de Makki y se lo puso en la cara de Iwaizumi—. Mírate. Ojos verdes. Pelo negro. ¿Te suena?

Al lado, Makki puso una imagen de la chica en su móvil.

—Vale, puede que se parezca un poco. ¿Y?

—Que, como fundadores de vuestro club de fans, estamos seguros que eso no durará. Por algo se parece a ti.

—¿Nuestro club de fans? —arqueó una ceja Iwaizumi—. Sólo lleváis dos meses conociéndonos, ¿sabéis?

—Tiempo más que suficiente para que nos pongáis apodos, ¿no? —ironizó Mattsun.

—Ese fue Oikawa. Es muy malo para los nombres —se excusó.

—En serio, no podéis estar más liados.

—Solo es ver tu cara cuando mencionan a esa chica —apuntó Makki.

—Vale, paraos —miró su sonrojo en el espejo, y se lo arrebató a Mattsun para cerrarlo.

—Además, de todo el equipo, eres el que más paciencia le tiene a Oikawa —dijo Mattsun.

—Vosotros no os habéis pasado diez años con él, así que es normal.

Makki y Mattsun compartieron sonrisas cómplices, e Iwaizumi les golpeó a ambos.

—Sois idiotas.

Los dos rieron e Iwaizumi se deshizo del brazo de Hanamaki, suspirando y mirando por la ventana del segundo piso al patio.

Como era normal, Oikawa estaba siendo rodeado por unas cuantas chicas. La diferencia era que ahora estaba con su novia perfecta.

Hizo una mueca, y se apartó en cuanto vio que Oikawa alzaba la mirada hacia su posición.

Agradeció que la campana sonase para que cada cual se fuera a su clase y no tener que seguir soportando a esos dos con sus risitas cómplices.

Y para que pudiese concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera Oikawa.

—¡Iwa-chan!

Golpeó la pelota, pero fue un desastre. Su remate no era ni la mitad de bueno que lo habitual, y eso le frustraba.

—¿Iwa-chan? ¿Pasa algo?

Oikawa también lo había notado. Y naturalmente se preocupaba por él, porque se conocían y sabía que ese no era su mejor remate ni de lejos.

Pero era culpa suya. Suya y de esa estúpida chica que no se le despegaba ni con disolvente.

—Nada.

Evitó mirarle, porque preguntaría demasiado.

—¿Estaba alto? Quizá la he elevado demasiado...

—No, no, era perfecto. No es tu culpa.

Bebió agua de su cantimplora para no tener que mirar a Oikawa. Podía escuchar las risitas de Makki y Mattsun, con sus miraditas clavándose en su espalda

—¡Eh, chicos, sin distraerse! —anunció el capitán.

Iwaizumi dejó su cantimplora en la banca, sin todavía dignarse a mirar a Oikawa. Sin embargo, no era ya por su conversación, sino que había visto unos ojos verdes y un retazo de cabello negro asomándose tímidamente por la puerta del gimnasio.

Entonces sí miró a los confusos ojos avellana de su amigo, con tanta molestia que pasó por su lado casi empujándole.

—Tu noviecita está ahí fuera, yo de ti no la haría esperar demasiado.

Vio de reojo la mirada extrañada que Oikawa le dedicaba mientras se frotaba el brazo con claro dolor. Escuchó unos silbidos, y no le hacía falta mirar para saber que habían sido los otros dos idiotas de primero.

Iwaizumi no lo diría nunca —antes muerto— pero le agradó más de lo que querría admitir que Oikawa ignorase su consejo y se dedicara a armar balones como antes para Mattsun.

Makki lo notó y le dio un par de codazos.

—Contento, ¿eh, pillín?

—Oh, cállate —rodó los ojos—. Tú no puedes estar más liado con Matsukawa y nadie te dice nada.

—Nos conocemos de la secundaria, ¿vale? No es extraño que nos llevemos bien —se molestó.

—Nosotros nos conocemos desde antes de saber escribir así que aplícatelo.

Iwaizumi sonrió victorioso mientras el de pelo rosa le sacaba la lengua.

Los siguientes remates fueron perfectos, y eso despreocupó a Oikawa, para el alivio de Iwaizumi.

Pero era mala suerte para Iwaizumi que Oikawa no olvidase tan fácilmente.

* * *

—Iwa-chan, ¿te parece si vamos al cine el sábado?

—¿Al cine? —arqueó una ceja—. ¿Pero tú no decías que era mejor Netflix?

—Ya, pero no suben las pelis inmediatamente, ¿sabes? Y yo quiero ver la de _Jurassic World._

—¿Pero a ti desde cuándo te gustan las pelis que no sean de galaxias? La última vez me llevaste a ver _Un pliegue en el tiempo._

—Pero a ti te gusta, ¿verdad? Ya sabes, va de dinosaurios y todas esas cosas.

Iwaizumi parpadeó más confuso todavía.

—¿Desde cuándo vamos a ver algo que me guste?

—¡Hablas como si te impusiera mis gustos!

—Básicamente, lo haces.

Oikawa se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado, e Iwaizumi se rió. Era muy relajante estar sin esa chica rondando por ahí, volviendo a casa solos como de costumbre.

Parecía ser que Ai tenía que quedarse con su hermano pequeño, por tanto debía irse antes. Quiso despedirse cuando apareció en el gimnasio de voleibol, pero como Oikawa parecía estar muy ocupado, había acabado por mandarle un mensaje.

—Bueno, ¿vienes o no?

—¿Y desde cuándo te digo yo que no a una invitación que me vas a pagar tú? Te recuerdo que te toca.

Se turnaban cada vez que salían por ahí para saber si debían llevar dinero o no. Una vez uno pagaba lo del otro y a la siguiente al revés, y así iban bien, además que siempre iban juntos.

—Que sí... —sacó su móvil, y empezó a teclear.

—¿Vas a invitar a esos dos también? —preguntó al verle tecleando tanto.

—¿Eh? No, pensaba invitar también a Ai-chan...

El gesto de Iwaizumi se torció, reflejando su molestia. Oikawa claramente lo notó.

—¿Pasa algo, Iwa-chan?

—¿Eh? Nada, solo acabo de recordar que al final no puedo ir.

Oikawa arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y eso?

—Tengo examen de química.

—Estudias el domingo.

—Es química, Oikawa. No puedo dedicarle solo un día.

—Hmm, pues nada, te ayudaré a estudiar. Además, Ai-chan es muy buena en...

—No, no hace falta —interrumpió—. Mejor ve tú con ella al cine, ved una romántica o lo que sea que ven las parejitas.

—Pero...

—Pero nada, Oikawa —forzó una sonrisa—. No te preocupes por mí, en serio, luego me cuentas cómo te fue en tu cita.

Se adelantó unos pasos y apretó su caminar al distinguir su casa. Se despidió con rapidez y entró, maldiciendo su cerradura dañada por milésima vez.

No sabía si su padre tenía poderes o algo, pero ni bien cerraba la puerta, apareció de la nada para mirarle con preocupación.

—¿Otro mal día, Hajime?

Todos serían malos días mientras Oikawa estuviera con esa chica. Pero no era cuestión de decírselo a su padre.

—No, papá. Estoy bien.

—Los portazos que das no dicen eso.

Ah, era por eso.

—Lo siento, papá. Se me fue la fuerza.

Su padre suspiró, sin creerle una palabra, pero no hizo más preguntas y le dejó subir a su habitación.

Parte mala de vivir al lado del idiota de su amigo de la infancia: veía su habitación inevitablemente desde la tuya, y por regla de tres a él si no cerraba las cortinas.

Por eso las corrió en cuanto vio que la puerta de su habitación se abría, y seguidamente suspiró. Miró los libros que estaban en su escritorio, irónicamente el de química.

Era mentira eso de que tenía un examen, obviamente. Pero estaban en clases diferentes y Oikawa no lo sabía, así que como excusa era perfecta.

Sí, era algo descarado por su parte decirle esas mentiras tan alegremente, pero definitivamente no quería ver a esos dos en el cine. Le daría un ataque de diabetes, y no.

No se veía soportando eso.

Se acostó en su cama, consciente de que hacía muy mal en no estudiar inglés con el examen viniéndole encima, pero no se sentía con ganas de estudiar en esos momentos.

Unas piedrecitas comenzaron a chocar contra su ventana. Sin embargo, no le hacía falta ver quién las estaba lanzando para saberlo.

De pequeños, la ventaja de tener las ventanas de manera opuesta a la del otro era una ventaja para hablar e incordiarse mutuamente. Oikawa solía lanzarle piedrecitas que recogía de la calle —y guardaba en un frasco— para llamar su atención.

Sin embargo, no se molestaría en abrir la ventana esta vez. No mientras no pudiera controlar sus palabras y Oikawa se diese cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

Acomodó la almohada y se acostó en su cama, dispuesto a dormirse un rato para olvidar todos sus problemas e intentando ignorar el ruido de las piedrecitas golpeando el cristal.

Ya se cansaría.

* * *

Era demasiado perfecta.

Suspiró mientras cerraba la ventana del navegador y abría otra. Ai Otsuka era la persona más perfecta que había conocido.

No tenía ni un trapo sucio, ni nada que se le pudiese echar en cara. Sus padres tenían una casa perfecta, ambos eran médicos y su hija aspiraba a lo mismo. Según su perfil de Facebook, tiene un hermano en la universidad, en Estados Unidos.

Había sido premiada varias veces en torneos de tenis, tanto individual como dual. Tenía una mejor amiga tenista que iba también a su instituto.

Quizá demasiado confiada al subir toda esa información a las redes sociales, pero no sería ni la primera ni la última.

Era algo absurdo estar haciendo eso, se dijo mientras la buscaba en Instagram. Era absurdo, estúpido, la mayor idiotez de su vida.

Tonto o no, lo estaba haciendo. A las cuatro y media de la mañana, sin más que hacer que cotillear las redes de la novia de su mejor amigo en busca de algún pasado oscuro más típico de telenovela.

Bostezó mientras veía las fotos de la chica desde la cuenta de Oikawa, que siempre dejaba su cuenta abierta cuando usaba su móvil. Había algunas recientes junto a su mejor amigo, y otras con algunos amigos o jugando tenis.

Un mensaje le saltó al móvil, y se extrañó. ¿Quién demonios estaba despierto a las cuatro de la mañana?

«Iwa-chan, qué haces despierto».

Pero qué.

«Eso debería preguntarte a ti»

«Entonces sí estás despierto»

«No seas idiota y duerme»

«No tengo sueño»

«¿Cómo sabías que estaba despierto?»

«Iba al baño y vi la luz de tu móvil por las cortinas»

«En serio, duerme»

«¿Por qué no respondiste cuando te tiré las piedras?»

«Tenía los auriculares puestos»

«Nunca estudias con música»

Iwaizumi hizo una mueca y decidió cortar de tajo la conversación.

«Me voy a dormir. Adiós»

Apagó la pantalla y cerró los ojos. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de hacer otra cosa más que pensar e imaginar a su amigo con aquella chica tan perfecta.

* * *

Debió haber supuesto que era una trampa.

—Iwa-chan, estás raro.

Retrocedió un par de pasos, chocándose contra las colchonetas. Eso sólo le dio pie a Oikawa a acorralarle aún más.

—Es tu imaginación, Oikawa, deja de hacer tonterías y...

—No es mi imaginación.

Pocas veces habría visto a Oikawa tan serio como en esos momentos. El sol que se ocultaba tras la pequeña ventana del almacén iluminaba su rostro, sus ojos, y le daba un aire aún más imponente de lo usual.

Debió haberse ido en cuanto vio que se ofrecía a cerrar el gimnasio. Debió haber previsto que algo así podría suceder cuando le pidió que le ayudase. Le había esquivado durante toda la semana, todo lo que había podido, debió suponer que se daría cuenta.

Pero ya no podía hacer nada. Estaba acorralado y la única salida que veía viable era cambiar de tema y esquivar lo que pudiera perjudicarle.

—Oikawa, deja de decir chorradas y vámonos que...

—No nos iremos hasta que no me digas lo que te pasa.

Se cruzó de brazos. Parecía muy decidido a cumplir su palabra, e Iwaizumi empezó a pensar en una posible vía de escape.

—Oikawa, va en serio, tengo que...

—¿Estudiar química? —arqueó una ceja—. Porque tu profesora no sabe nada de un examen el lunes.

—¿Lo has...?

—¿Preguntado? Sí. Iwa-chan, sé cuándo mientes, no me mientas más.

Lo dijo con tal sinceridad y preocupación que Iwaizumi se sintió fatal por todo eso.

—Oikawa...

—¿No confías en mí? ¿Es eso, Iwa-chan?

—No seas idiota, claro que confío en ti.

—¿Entonces?

Iwaizumi calló. No sabía qué decirle. ¿Que no quería verlo con su novia porque le ponía enfermo de una manera que no era ni medio normal?

—Son cosas mías, Oikawa. Tonterías. No te preocupes.

—Si son tonterías, puedes contarlo.

—Que no, Oikawa.

Se cruzó de brazos también, no dispuesto a perder esa batalla. Finalmente, Oikawa suspiró y bajó los brazos.

—La verdad, no quiero discutir contigo, Iwa-chan.

Entonces Iwaizumi vio que le pasaba algo. Sus ojos se habían vuelto tristes de repente, y eso hizo que se preocupase.

—Más bien, ¿qué te pasa a ti?

—Iwa-chan, ¿crees que soy una mala persona?

Iwaizumi arqueó una ceja.

—Eres como un niño grande. ¿Cómo vas a ser mala persona?

—Es que... —puso una mano en su nuca—. Bueno, soy muy malo para las relaciones, y pues...

—Para, para. ¿Qué te ha pasado con Otsuka?

—Lo hemos dejado —dijo, algo incómodo.

—¿¡Qué?! —sus ojos verdes se abrieron como platos.

—Lo que oyes —hizo una mueca.

—¿Y...? ¿Qué...?

Estaba tan sorprendido que no tenía palabras. Y lo peor, quería saltar de alegría por todo Miyagi y, si pudiera, por todo Japón.

—Más bien, me ha dejado ella.

—Espera. Me estás diciendo que te han cortado a ti. Al casanova de primero.

—Exactamente —bufó.

—¿Y qué te ha dicho?

—Pues que... Bueno, parece ser que me gustas más tú que ella.

Si Iwaizumi se hubiera visto en un espejo, definitivamente no se hubiera reconocido. Su piel canela se había puesto más roja que un tomate.

—¿¡Qué cojones...?!

—¡No es lo que crees! —se sonrojó Oikawa también—. Es decir, a ver, que...

—¡Aclárate, Kusokawa!

—¡Que sí! Es que estaba pendiente de ti porque estás raro y pues es normal que me preocupe por mi mejor amigo. Así que le hablaba mucho de ti, al parecer y pues...

—Vamos, que no sabes hacer otra cosa que hablar de tu amigo en una cita.

Oikawa era idiota con mayúsculas. Iwaizumi lo tenía claro.

—Básicamente. Y bueno, ya sabes que hablo mucho de vóleibol y pues...

—Eres idiota —rió, y le dio un abrazo que, quizá, él lo necesitaba más que Oikawa.

—Me insultas y me abrazas, ¿quién te entiende?

—No hables de entender, que sales perdiendo.

Oikawa rió y le devolvió el abrazo.

—La primera novia que tengo y me deja por tu culpa. Siéntete mal, Iwa-chan.

—Idiota. Es culpa tuya.

Ambos rieron, juntos.

Y entonces Iwaizumi quiso que fuera así por siempre.

* * *

 ** _Hey-o!_**

 ** _¿Qué tal? Subo OS random porque necesitaba escribir algo random XD._**

 ** _Espero que os haya gustado 💕💕_**

 ** _¿Review✨?_**


End file.
